The Factions Game
by AnnLiberty
Summary: Everyone loves Truth or Dare, but why just Candor and Dauntless? Tris comes up with a new variation where her friends can pick a challenge from any of the five factions. - Post-initiation, pre-war (or no war, it doesn't come up). Tris, Tobias/Four, Lynn, Will, Christina, Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, and Shauna - Part of my Drinking Games series
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with another fic. It's eight chapters and will update on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. My other current fic, Grow Together (Hunger Games) is updating on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. If you enjoy my fics, please leave a review. I love hearing from readers! (and when you review, I generally go check out your fics too!)**

 **As always, I do not own the Divergent series, it's characters, or world. All rights to them belong to Veronica Roth and her publishers. Enjoy!**

 **XOXO, Libby**

.

The Dauntless love to party, and when they party they usually play games like _Candor or Dauntless,_ a truth-or-dare game that allows them to show off their bravery by doing dares, answering tough questions, or getting naked in front of each other. I played a few times during initiation, but there are so many restrictions on the initiates that it stayed pretty tame.

Now that we are full-fledged Dauntless members, Zeke wants to get together for a no-holds-barred game. He has invited his girlfriend, Shauna, as well as his brother, Uriah, and a bunch of friends to come over and play. I think Tobias will be there; he and Zeke are good friends. Marlene, Uriah's crush, will be there, as will her best friend, Lynn. My fellow transfer friends, Christina and Will, got invited too.

Candor or Dauntless is fun, but why are those the only two factions you can choose? When I run into Zeke in the Pit, buying snacks and the supplies for a few choice dares, I decide to ask him about it.

"Hey Zeke," I say.

"Oh, hey Tris," he replies. "You're coming to the party tonight, right?"

"Of course."

"Good," he says, then winks at me as he continues. "Your 'special friend' Four is going to be there, you know."

Zeke knows that Tobias and I are kind of seeing each other. We haven't told many people, but he and Zeke are close like me and Christina. I think Zeke, Christina, and Will are the only ones who know. Unless Zeke told Shauna. He probably did. I doubt Zeke can keep secrets very well.

"Hey Zeke?" I begin in a questioning tone, "Why is the game just Candor and Dauntless? Why can't players pick the other factions?"

Zeke considers this for a minute.

"I don't know. I've never thought about that. What would you have to do if you picked the other factions?"

"Abnegation is obvious," I say. "You would have to do an act of kindness or service for another person."

"Like a backrub, or laundry?" he asks. I nod. "That could be a really great addition! What about the other factions?"

"Well, for Erudite, I guess you could have to answer an intellectual question, like something from school."

Zeke looks less enthused about this idea.

"It sounds kind of boring," he says. "Who would come up with those questions, and how would we know if they were right?"

I think about that for a minute.

"I guess we could prepare those questions ahead of time and the person asking could pull a paper out of a bucket that had both the question and the answer on it."

"That would work," says Zeke, warming to the idea but still not looking super enthusiastic.

"Amity would be the hard one," I say, "but I guess we could have them do something artistic or affectionate, like the dares where we have to propose to random people in the Pit or sing something."

Zeke is grinning again. I think he likes my idea.

"You prepare the Erudite questions and we'll spring it on everyone tonight."

Zeke looks positively inspired by this new dimension to his favorite game. We part ways and I go back to my new apartment to call Caleb. I may have an aptitude for Erudite, but I have a feeling I'll need his help.

.

XOXOXOXO

.

With the Erudite questions and answers prepared and neatly written on half sheets of paper, I dig around my bare bones apartment for something that can hold the questions. I find a large plastic bowl in the kitchen and throw in the questions, giving them a quick stir with my hands.

Caleb and I came up with some good questions. For the most part, we stuck to knowledge that bumps up against the Dauntless way of life – questions about guns, fighting techniques, and things like that. It reminds me of when Tobias and I talked about being more than just one thing. The Dauntless downplay the importance of knowledge, but it takes a lot of mental know-how to maintain weapons, plan battles, care for the many injuries that pass through our infirmary, and run our surveillance and simulation programs.

I turn my attention to my wardrobe. Normally Christina dresses me for parties, but today was her first day at her new job. She'll be managing one of the clothing stores in the Pit. They're mostly staffed by teenagers who haven't gone through initiation yet, but the store managers are older. Chris will be one of three managers at the store, and next year she'll have time off from that job to train initiates with Lauren and Tobias. Eric decided that he is too important to waste his time on initiates, so they had to add another trainer.

I chose the job of faction ambassador in training, and my job doesn't start until next week, so I have had time to do some shopping and get moved into my new apartment. It's not much, but unlike Zeke and Tobias, my apartment has an actual bedroom with a door. It's a small perk of my leadership role. When I'm no longer in training I can have an apartment near the other leaders. Those apartments have two bedrooms, but they also come with Eric for a neighbor, so I'm not in a hurry to move again. Besides, what would I do with a second bedroom? My possessions currently consist of a duffle bag full of clothes, and the bed and used table set that came with my apartment.

Left to myself to get dressed, I decide right away that I'm wearing comfortable shoes. Christina has beautiful taste, but the shoes she picks make me walk like a baby deer. I plan on doing dares tonight, so I'd like to be able to walk. I choose my black combat boots even though I know she will give me a disapproving look.

I end up wearing a pretty but fairly conservative black lace bralette with matching black lace boy shorts. I layer on a pair of black and dark grey leggings with a pretty scroll design on them, and a pair of shorts and fitted camisole that won't be visible under my other clothes. It's sneaky, but it will buy me a couple more questions. On top I wear a black cotton dress with short sleeves and a deep v neckline that shows off my raven tattoos. I add my black leather jacket. The jacket is the most expensive thing I have ever bought, but I love it. It fits like it was made for me, and the black leather, silver zipper, and banded collar make me look tough. Well, it makes me _feel_ tough; I'm not sure my tiny body will ever look tough, no matter how toned and muscular I become.

I straighten my long, blonde hair and put an elastic on my wrist in case I get sick of it in my face or need it out of the way for a dare. I add a touch of black eyeliner and some lip gloss. I'm not as dolled up as Christina would make me, but I'm happy with how I look. I grab the bowl of Erudite questions and hurry to Zeke's. I promised to be early so we could spring the surprise twist on our friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Shauna is at Zeke's apartment when I arrive. I hand him the bowl of questions and we grin at each other like conspirators. Shauna looks back and forth between us, and when we refuse to explain, she mutters something about going home for some more layers. We just laugh and continue setting out snacks and drinks for our friends.

Tobias is the next to arrive, which does not surprise me at all. The Abnegation are very serious about punctuality. Being late is a form of disrespect and is considered very selfish because it means that you are wasting another person's time. It is typical of the Abnegation to arrive five minutes early for everything - even earlier if the host is a good friend who might be able to use some help. The Dauntless rarely recognize Tobias' Abnegation traits, but I do, and I love their familiarity and dependability.

Uriah arrives next, and Lynn and Marlene come a few minutes later. Will and Christina are the last to arrive as he had to wait for her to get off work and change clothes before they came over to Zeke's. Once the group is assembled, Zeke hands out shot glasses and fills each one with a golden liquid.

"Initiation is over, kids," he begins. "You're full-fledged Dauntless now! Drink up!"

We toss back the shots, and the liquid burns its way down my throat, making me cough. Tobias pats me on the back as the others smirk at me.

"Your first alcohol, Tris?" asks Uriah.

I nod and swipe at the tears that gathered when I coughed. We laugh, and when the attention is off me, Tobias leans over and speaks softly, close to my ear.

"You might want to be careful. Alcohol's effects are different based on how much you weigh and how much experience you have drinking. You don't have either, so it won't take much to get you drunk."

I nod, and turn to look at Zeke, who is grinning at the closeness between Tobias and me. I blush. I don't know how much longer Tobias and I will be able to keep our relationship quiet. Now that initiation is over we don't really need to, but neither of us really want the scrutiny or attention on our personal lives.

"Zeke, my friend," I call as I step away from Tobias and toward the ancient sofa in Zeke's living space, "would you like to share with everyone what we'll be playing tonight?"

"Of course, my friend," says Zeke in a playfully formal tone. "This evening we will be playing an expanded version of Candor or Dauntless."

Shauna cuts in with a wary tone. "Zeke, what are you doing to us?"

Zeke feigns insult and raises his hands in surrender. "It's not me, I swear! This is Trissy's idea!"

"I swear to god, Zeke, if you call me Trissy again you will be my personal target for the entire game!" I declare through gritted teeth.

Zeke pretends to protect his crotch from attack and laughs.

"OK, everyone, take your seats and I'll explain," he says. "We will be playing Candor or Dauntless," he pauses for effect, "or Abnegation, or Amity, or Erudite."

Everyone looks around, confused. Zeke and I must grin a little too big, because they start to look genuinely afraid.

"So, uh, what happens if I pick, say, Abnegation?" asks Christina.

"If you pick Abnegation you have to do an act of service for the person asking the question," I explain. "And if you pick Amity, you have to do something affectionate or artistic, like singing a song or hugging someone you hate. If you pick Erudite, we have a bucket of intellectual questions, and the person asking will pick one of those for you. As always, if you refuse to do something or are unable to correctly complete it, you have to take off an article of clothing."

At the end of my explanation everyone is looking more comfortable, and I see a few sly smiles on the transfers' faces. Will, in particular, looks confidant. I pick him to go first.

"Will, which faction would you like?"

Will grins at me. "Let's see if I can still handle Erudite."

I grab a question from the plastic bucket and open it up.

"Will," I begin, "when was gunpowder invented, and where?"

"I know it was on the other side of the world," he says, a thoughtful look on his face, "in a place called China. But when? Um, let's see… I'm going to say about 700 CE."

He looks at me with a hopeful face.

"Nope, but close," I say. "It was China, but it was the 9th Century, so the 800s CE."

Will makes a growling noise and throws his jacket into the middle of the room.

"Uriah," says Will, "what faction do you want?"

Uriah grins at Will. "I'll try being Amity."

Will considers this for a minute. "Ok, then you have to paint a picture of, um, Marlene. Naked."

"I have to get naked and paint a picture?" Uriah asks.

"No," says Will, "you have to paint a picture of what you think Marlene looks like naked."

Marlene launches a pillow at Will and glares at him.

"Let's do it!" calls Uriah.

We make him sit with his back to us so we can see the painting taking shape on a sheet of green construction paper. It looks like something a six-year-old would paint, only the subject is nude. We laugh as the painting appears on the paper.

"My boobs are not that big," says Marlene with a huff.

I see a blush creep up Uriah's neck, but he keeps his back to us and finishes his "art." In the end he signs his name on the painting and presents it to Marlene.

"I'll hang it on my fridge," she growls, and we all laugh.

"Four," calls Uriah, "which faction?"

"Um, Abnegation," says Tobias.

"Is that your faction of origin?" asks Uriah.

"I picked an Abnegation task," says Tobias, "not a Candor question."

Uriah sticks out his lower lip in a pout.

"Ok, then, you may serve Master Uriah by getting me some Dauntless cake from the cafeteria. A big piece," says Uriah with a grin.

"Your wish is my command," says Tobias with an exaggerated bow as he makes his way out of the apartment.

While he is gone we talk about our new apartments, Christina's first day at her new job, and how soon the rest of us will be starting our jobs. It only takes a few minutes before Tobias appears with a large black box.

"The Abnegation go above and beyond the call of duty," says Tobias, lifting an entire chocolate cake from the box, "so I brought some for everyone."

With whoops and cheers we jump out of our seats and cut into the cake, passing out large portions to one another and digging in with typical Dauntless abandon. Once we're back on the sofa I notice that Tobias has his own plate of cake.

"You know," I say to him, smirking, "a true Abnegation wouldn't have had any cake for himself. They believe that eating things just for the enjoyment of them is selfish. An Abnegation would have denied himself the cake so there would be more for others."

"Well," replies Tobias around a mouthful of cake, "I'm not Abnegation, am I?"

"Nope," I say, putting a big bite on my fork, "you're a Dauntless prodigy."


	3. Chapter 3

When the Dauntless cake is gone, Zeke pours another round of shots. The liquid still burns, but I take mine without coughing this time.

"Four, I believe it's your turn," says Zeke, pouring an extra shot for himself.

"Ok then," says Tobias, "I pick you. Which faction would you like to try, Zeke?"

"Dauntless, of course," answers Zeke with exaggerated bravado.

"I dare you to go down to the Pit and get someone to let you shine their shoes like an old-fashioned shoe shine boy," says Tobias. "Charge one point for a shoe shine, and do it all with a British accent."

Zeke nods and runs around his house gathering props. He takes this game seriously, and before he leaves the apartment he has put on a pageboy hat, covered his face and hands in dirt, and gathered some supplies in a small box. We all run to the Pit and try to look nonchalant as we watch Zeke act out his dare.

The first few people refuse his shoeshine services. When he asks a small girl, she runs to her mother in tears and the rest of us burst out laughing. Finally Zeke finds his mother having dinner at a café and asks her.

"Are you playing Candor or Dauntless?" she says, rolling her eyes at her firstborn.

"Yes, mum," says Zeke, still using his British accent.

Hanna lifts her eyes and looks around the Pit. She smiles when she sees Tobias and I peeking around a corner and he waves at her.

"I kind of wish I had stepped on something nasty," says Hanna to Zeke, holding her foot out toward him. "Maybe you could learn to stop embarrassing yourself with this silly game."

Zeke reddens slightly and buffs her black shoes with his rag. When the shoe shine is over she hands him a one-point coin and pats him on the head. Zeke grins at his mom and jogs back to the apartment with the rest of us.

.

XOXO

.

When we're all settled back in our places, Zeke turns to Shauna.

"Shauna my love," he says, still using his British accent, "Dauntless, Candor, Amity, Abnegation, or Erudite?"

"Dauntless, of course," she replies in the same accent. "Why would anyone pick Erudite, anyway?"

"You know," says Uriah with an evil grin on his face, "you should have to pick all five factions before you can repeat one. That will keep it interesting."

Heads nod around the circle, and Shauna sighs.

"Fine. But I haven't done Dauntless yet, so I pick that one."

She sticks her tongue out at Uriah and turns back to Zeke for her dare.

"I dare you to sit on my lap for the rest of the game," says Zeke with a self-satisfied smirk.

Shauna rolls her eyes and complies, settling on Zeke's lap. He wraps his arms around her upper body and the smirk stays on his face for several minutes. It's easy to tell that he really likes her.

Turning to Marlene, Shauna says, "You haven't gone yet, right? Which faction?"

"That dare was tame, so you're in a good mood right now," Marlene reasons, "I'll take my Dauntless dare."

Shauna's placid face twists into a wicked grin. "Spin the bottle. You have to kiss whomever it lands on. On the mouth. For 30 seconds."

Marlene shrugs and grabs the tequila bottle from the table by Zeke. She pours another shot for each of us and the bottle is pretty much empty. She gives the bottle a spin on the floor in the middle of us, and we take our shots while we wait for it to slow down.

 _Please, not Tobias_. I think as the bottle slows. It's coming our direction as it comes to a stop, and I can feel my heart pounding. But the bottle doesn't stop on Tobias; it stops on me. My cheeks instantly flame brilliant red, and everyone laughs. Marlene shrugs again.

"Tris, this isn't your first kiss is it?" she says, taking off her jacket.

I'm mute with shock and nervousness, so I just shake my head. Marlene puts her jacket back on and approaches me. Uriah, Will and Zeke jump out of their chairs to get a closer view. Their mouths are hanging open like fish. I swallow hard around the lump of anxiety in my throat.

Marlene puts her hands on my cheeks, and I put mine on her shoulders. She leans in and when our lips meet I notice that hers are softer than Tobias'. For a few seconds we are still, our lips resting together in a stiff kiss. Then Marlene begins to move her mouth a little, so I do too. Will lets out a wolf whistle and Zeke cheers. Marlene pulls back when the thirty seconds are over and plants a noisy, playful kiss on my cheek before she heads back to her seat.

"Thanks," she says, winking at me.

I steal a peek at the others in the room. Will and Christina are talking to each other about something I can't make out. Shauna is teasing Marlene, who looks proud of her Dauntless daring. Lynn's mouth is still hanging open, and I can't help but think she looks a little _… jealous?_ She stares mutely at Marlene for a long time. Uriah has the same open-mouth gaping look, but he looks more excited than jealous. _Gross._

When Uriah regains the use of his voice, he calls out, "That was so hot!"

My cheeks turn red again, and beside me Tobias leans in and whispers in my ear.

"That was pretty hot. I don't know if I should be jealous or intrigued."

"Stop!" I hiss back, slapping him playfully on the shoulder.

He waggles his eyebrows at me and I cover my face with my hands. He nonchalantly moves a hand to the small of my back, and all I can do is shake my head.

"Marlene, please pick someone else," I whine.

"Ok, ok," she laughs. "Four, which faction?"

Tobias thinks for a minute. He already chose Abnegation, but the other four are available.

"I'll get Erudite out of the way," he decides.

I get the bucket of questions and hold it out to Marlene. She sticks a hand in the bucket and stirs the questions before picking one. She opens it and a confused look crosses her face.

"All it says is 'envelope 2' and then an answer. What's envelope two?"

I pull a stack of white envelopes from my jacket pocket. I flip through them until I find the one marked with a 2. I hand the envelope to Tobias, and he reads the question on the back.

" _Arrange the ammo cards in order from the smallest exit wound to the biggest_ ," he reads. "Sweet! This is the kind of Erudite I can handle!"

He pulls the small stack of cards out of the envelope and arranges them on the card table. His first card is .22, followed by .380, then 9mm, then .45 caliber.

"Correct," says Marlene after comparing his cards to the answer in front of her.

"That was easy!" complains Will. "I had to remember when gunpowder was invented!"

"They're all easy if you know the answers," says Tobias in his instructor voice, and we laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

"Zeke," says Tobias, "let's see you pick something other than Dauntless."

Zeke sticks his tongue out at Tobias and says, "Fine. I pick Candor."

"You have to go around the room and tell every person here one thing you like about them and one thing you don't."

Zeke nods and turns to his little brother. "Uriah, you are a pain in my ass and it hurts me to have to say something nice about you. But you're really smart."

Around the circle we make exaggerated noises, pretending to be touched or sickened by the display.

"Shut up," Zeke growls. "Will, sometimes you act like a know-it-all Erudite, but you're also really brave. Christina, you're very pretty, but too vain about clothes and makeup and stuff."

Christina and Will accept Zeke's evaluation. It's nothing they didn't already know about themselves. Zeke turns to me, and I feel my cheeks flame pink before he even says a word.

"Trissy," I roll my eyes at him. "You are built like a little kid, but you could probably kick my ass. You will make a certain someone very happy, and that makes me happy."

Half of our friends look confused by his words, and the others smile knowingly.

"Thanks, I think," I say to Zeke.

He shushes me and turns to Tobias. "Four, you're kind of scary, and I wish you weren't so secretive about yourself sometimes. But it's pretty sweet being buds with the big, bad Dauntless prodigy. If I'm ever in trouble, you're the first one I'm turning to."

"Lynn," Zeke continues, "you are not especially pretty. I mean, you could be, but I don't think you really care about that. But you're tough as nails, and a deadly good shot." Lynn grins at the compliment.

"Marlene, you talk as much as a Candor sometimes, and you have a high-pitched squeal that makes dogs howl. But you're pretty and brave, and my little brother has a huge crush on you."

Uriah's mouth drops open again and Marlene's cheeks redden.

"I just did you a favor, Bro," says Zeke, pointing at Uriah.

He turns to Shauna and smiles.

"Shauna, you are the hardest one to criticize because you're pretty much perfect. I guess the worst thing about you is your taste in men."

We all laugh at the way Zeke turned the criticism toward himself.

"And the best thing about you is your laugh. I love making you laugh. I love you Shauna."

Shauna's hands fly to her cheeks and she smiles the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Oh Zeke," she squeals, jumping up to hug him. "I love you too!"

We all cheer for young love, and they take their places, Shauna sitting on Zeke's lap

When we finally settle down, Zeke turns to Christina. She chooses Dauntless.

"I dare you to let Uriah and I give you a makeover!" he announces with glee.

"No way!" yells Christina. "I do not need to go into my new job tomorrow looking like I was colored with crayons by a toddler!"

She takes off her sweater and throws it in the middle of the circle before turning to me.

"Tris, you've been involved in a few things tonight, but I don't think you've taken a turn yet."

I shake my head, and before she can ask I say, "Candor."

Her face lights up and I know I made the wrong decision.

"Ok," she says, rubbing her hands together with glee. "I have a three-part Candor question for you. Number one: Do you have a boyfriend? Number two: If so, who is it? And number three: Why have you been keeping it a secret?"

I feel Tobias tense up beside me. We haven't discussed telling others about our relationship, and I don't want to say something if he's not ready. Just two days ago he was my instructor and I was an initiate, and with our Abnegation backgrounds we both value our privacy. I shake my head and take off my jacket, draping it carefully over the arm of the sofa. Christina sticks out her bottom lip at me, pouting.

I look around the room, supposedly scouting out my next victim, and I sneak a look at Tobias. He looks hurt. _What?_ I thought he was the one who didn't want to announce our relationship. I see that Zeke has also noticed Tobias' reaction, so I enlist his help.

"Hey Zeke," I call out, "how about another shot for everyone? I'll go get another bottle."

I hop up and head to Zeke's kitchen. For a minute I just stand in the kitchen, and when an appropriate amount of time has passed, I call out again.

"Four? Could you come help me reach this bottle?"

I'm the shortest person here, and Tobias is the tallest, so I think this ruse will work to get us alone in the kitchen. Sure enough, a minute later he is standing in the doorway, his deep blue eyes still registering hurt. I sigh.

"Come here," I say in a soft voice.

Tobias hesitates before taking a step into the kitchen. I step toward him and wrap my arms around his middle. He feels stiff and unyielding, like hugging a stone pillar.

"I'm sorry," I say softly, resting my head on his chest.

I can hear Tobias' heart beating, strong and steady.

"It's ok," he says. His voice is stiff and I can tell that it's really not ok. "If you don't want people to know… I just thought, you know, these are our friends and all."

I lift my head to look at his face, "Tobias, I am proud to be your girlfriend. I don't know what you see in a skinny little Abnegation girl. You're gorgeous, and strong, and brave. I turned down the dare because I didn't know if you wanted everyone to know."

Tobias' muscles relax and he lets out a long breath before wrapping his arms around my back. For a minute we just stand there and enjoy holding each other. He leans down and places a gentle kiss on my lips, and we smile shyly at each other.

"You know," I say, "it's my turn. If I pick you, and you pick Candor, I could dare you to tell everyone something you would like them to know about you."

I raise my eyebrows at him and he copies the expression. We smile again.

"I would love to announce our relationship to our friends," he says.

His long fingers stroke my cheek. We share one last kiss before grabbing a bottle of alcohol and returning to the party. I open the bottle and begin pouring everyone's shots.

"Four," I say, trying to sound nonchalant, "I pick you. Which faction?"

"Um, how about Candor," says Tobias in an exaggerated innocent voice. He would be a terrible actor.

"Well, then," I begin in the same tone. Acting wouldn't be for me, either. "Tell our friends here something that they do not all know about you."

"Hmmm," he says. I roll my eyes at his terrible performance. "Well, I do have a girlfriend."

Uriah gasps loudly. Zeke grins, and when Shauna sees that he knew this and didn't tell her, she swats at his arm.

I pour Tobias' shot and my own and take my seat on the sofa. I raise my glass to him in a toast.

"Would you care to give us any more details?"

He taps my shot glass with his own and slides one arm around my back.

With his eyes only on me, Tobias explains, "You see, I met this girl. She's fierce, and brave. She was the first jumper and finished first in her initiation class. She's beautiful. And even though I'm not very nice, she likes spending time with me. Now that I'm officially no longer her instructor, I have asked her to be my girlfriend. I don't know why, but she said yes."

Our friends hoot and holler, stamping their feet and splashing alcohol out of their shot glasses.

"To Four and Tris!" yells Zeke, holding his shot glass high in the air. We all raise our glasses, then take our shots. My cheeks are bright red from the combination of alcohol and attention, so I bury my face in Tobias' chest. He wraps his arms tightly around me and kisses the top of my head.

"Awww," Christina and Marlene coo in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

Tobias doesn't relax his hold on me, so I sit close, with my head resting on his chest, as he picks his next victim.

"Lynn," he says, elbowing the girl on his other side, "which faction?"

"Dauntless!" she yells, rolling her eyes as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Tobias thinks for a minute, then grins.

"I dare you to get a tattoo. My choice."

"Can I know what it is before I decide?" she asks.

"Hmmm…" he says, tapping his index finger on his chin. "No!"

"Then no way!" she calls, throwing her sweatshirt into the middle of the circle.

"Tris," Lynn says, "we all want to know more about you and Four, so I pick you."

"I already did Candor," I remind her, "so I guess I'll take Abnegation."

Lynn smiles. "I dare you to serve your friends and our curiosity by letting us ask you ten yes and no questions about you and Four."

Yes or no questions can't be too bad. I won't be asked to reveal his real name or his fears or anything, so I comply.

Our friends group together, whispering the questions they want to ask. Lynn is their spokesperson since it's her dare.

"Have you guys done it?"

My face flames red. "No."

They whisper again and Lynn turns to us, "Have you kissed?"

I nod.

"Do you know his real name?" Christina cuts in.

Lynn looks a little peeved at Chris for cutting in, but it's a good question, so she lets it go.

"Yes," I reply.

Zeke and Shauna's eyebrows lift at this revelation.

"What is it?" Christina pushes.

"Yes or no questions only," growls Tobias. Christina pouts and I grin.

"Did you know he liked you before the end of initiation?" Lynn asks at Marlene's prompting.

"Yes," I reply.

"But you didn't get together, like officially, until after initiation?"

"Well," I hesitate, "I guess like, um, not _officially_."

"Did you kiss before the end of initiation?" Lynn continues grilling me.

"Yes," I admit, my cheeks pink.

"Have you been inside his apartment?" asks Zeke.

I nod and Shauna says, "Wow! I've never seen Four's apartment, and I've known him for two years."

"Have you seen each other naked?" asks Uriah. Lynn rolls her eyes and gives up on controlling the questioning.

"No," I say. "I've seen him without a shirt, but that's it."

"She's not an initiate any more, man," says Zeke. "What are you waiting for?"

"Yes or no questions only," Tobias growls again, giving Zeke a pointed look. I put a hand on his arm to steady him.

"I came from Abnegation," I begin. "Physical contact and nudity are frowned upon there. Four understands that. He's being patient with me, and I appreciate that. And I'm counting that question, because I answered it. You have one left."

Our friends huddle together and whisper back and forth, trying to come up with the perfect last question to ask us. Eventually they reach a consensus and turn to us.

"Have you been on any dates?" Lynn asks on the group's behalf.

I look up at Tobias before answering. "Not really. I mean one night we went out late riding trains and talking, and after my fear simulation final he took me back to his place to hang out for a bit, but we were keeping things quiet, so we haven't done the traditional dating things."

"We'll fix that," says Tobias, rubbing my back.

"I know," I smile at him, "we have all the time in the world."

"I have something else to say," I announce, and everyone turns to look at me expectantly. "Will, what faction?"

Our friends groan. They were hoping for juicy details. Teasing them was so fun.

"Well, I failed at Erudite, so I guess I'll try Dauntless," Will replies.

"I dare you to do the cinnamon challenge!" I yell.

"No way!" says Will. "That's impossible!"

He removes his shirt, now down to just his jeans and underwear, and I smirk thinking of all the layers I hid under my dress.

Will turns to Uriah, who chooses Abnegation. Will dares Uriah to give him a foot rub for five minutes while the game continues. Uriah agrees, though it is clear he's not happy about it.

Uriah chooses Shauna, who picks Candor.

"What on earth can you possibly see in my brother?" asks Uriah.

Shauna smiles. "Well, he's really cute, and he's funny. He treats me well. I can be myself around him, and we have a lot of fun together."

Zeke rewards Shauna with a long kiss, and everyone boos and throws pillows at the two lovers. They laugh and throw the pillows back. Before a full-blown pillow fight can break out, Shauna brings us back to the game.

"Lynn, little sister, you can't pick Dauntless. What are you going to do?"

"Um, Candor, I guess," says Lynn as if the words were unfamiliar on her tongue.

"Tell us your deepest, darkest secret," says Shauna with an evil glint in her eyes.

Lynn takes a deep breath and blows it out. It sounds shaky. What secret can Lynn possibly have that would be this difficult to tell?

"OK," begins Lynn. "So, um, I guess I never really told this to anyone, but, um, well, I'm kind of… Well, I'm actually gay. I'm a lesbian."

"Cool," says Uriah, then clamps his hand over his mouth.

Zeke looks shocked, but Shauna has a smug look on her face.

"I totally knew it," she says.

"Thank you for sharing your truth," says Christina. It's a phrase left over from her years in Candor, but it seems to fit.

We all nod in agreement and Tobias and Marlene, seated on either side of Lynn, pat her on the shoulders. I smile at her in an effort to remind her that she is among friends. She lets out another deep, shaky breath and turns everyone's attention back to the game.


	6. Chapter 6

Lynn turns her attention to Will.

"Will, you're kind of naked over there," she says. "Which faction do you want to try this time?"

Will laughs, "I don't think I can fail at Amity, so I'll try that."

After thinking for a minute, Lynn says, "You have to go down to the Pit and give a sincere compliment and a hug to the first three people you see."

Will nods, and we take off down the hall behind him. This is going to be fun. Will is wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, and he has to find something to like about three people and get them to hug him in spite of his lack of a shirt.

The first person he finds is a thirty-something woman with a baby strapped to her front in a carrier.

"Hey," Will calls to her. "I like your piercings. Can I hug the baby?"

She's shocked by this outburst from a shirtless teenage boy, and before the can recover herself, Will throws his arms around her and the baby and gives them a quick squeeze before running away. From the hallway, we laugh at her shocked expression as she watches Will run away.

His second victim is a teenage girl, probably about fourteen years old. She is carrying several shopping bags.

"You have pretty eyes," Will says to the girl, and gives her a quick squeeze.

Her cheeks turn pink and I look at Christina and see her face flush with jealous anger. I pat her arm and she tries to hide her feelings, but I can tell it really bothers her. Will's cheeks are pink, too, as he scouts out his next victim. Just then, Eric walks around a corner. Will's bare shoulders sag.

He approaches Eric quickly and says, "Hey Eric! Nice shirt! I sure wish I was wearing one."

Eric glares at Will, and I can tell it isn't going to end well. But a dare is a dare, so Will throws his arms around Eric for the briefest second, then takes off running at full-speed toward Zeke's apartment.

In the hallway, we are all laughing so hard that we're fighting back tears. We replay the story to one another on the way back to Zeke's, and make each other laugh all over again.

Will's cheeks are still pink when we return, and Christina sits down on the far end of the small love seat they were sharing. She refuses to make eye contact with him.

"Um, Marlene, how about you?" says Will, restarting the game.

"How about Abnegation?" says Marlene, more of a question than a confident answer.

Will's face lights up. "Do me a favor and help Christina to not be mad at me," he almost pleads.

Marlene rolls her eyes and grabs the bottle of alcohol. She pours a shot for herself and one for Christina.

Handing Christina a shot, Marlene says, "Boys are jerks."

They clink their shot glasses together and toss back the drink.

Marlene puts her glass down and says to Christina, "He likes you. You know that. That was a dare. He's not in love with Eric, I promise."

At this we all burst out laughing, even Christina. Marlene smirks and Will puts his arm around Christina. She allows it, and his smile lights up his face.

"My turn!" yells Marlene. "And I pick Lynn. Which faction?"

"Every time we take another shot I get dumber and dumber," says Lynn, "so I'm going to try Erudite while I can!"

I grab the bucket of questions and hand it to Marlene. She stirs the papers before grabbing one.

"Describe the term 'guerilla warfare,'" she reads.

"Um, ok… Well, I guess you would say that guerilla warfare is when you use sneak attacks, like snipers and booby traps, with a small force going against a larger one."

Tobias nods beside me, agreeing with her brief description.

"Good enough!" says Marlene before reading the definition on the sheet. "Guerrilla warfare is a form of irregular warfare in which a small group of combatants, such as paramilitary personnel, armed civilians, or irregulars, use military tactics including ambushes, sabotage, raids, petty warfare, hit-and-run tactics, and mobility to fight a larger and less-mobile traditional military." (credit: Wikipedia)

"Wow, Tris," says Zeke. "Where did you come up with these Erudite questions?"

"I called my brother, Caleb," I explain. "He's in Erudite. I asked him for some Erudite questions about things the Dauntless might know, like guns and battle planning.

"Great idea," says Uriah. "Knowing the Erudite questions are about Dauntless things makes me less afraid to pick Erudite."

"Pansycake!" yells Zeke.

"I haven't seen you pick Erudite either!" counters Uriah.

"Enough," barks Tobias, and both brothers fall silent, though Uriah sticks his tongue out at Zeke as soon as he thinks Tobias isn't looking.

"Let's test that theory," says Will. "Zeke, which faction do you want?"

"Erudite," says Zeke, sticking his tongue out at Uriah.

Will digs in the bowl of Erudite questions and pulls out a sheet.

"Zeke," he begins, "long ago, before the world was destroyed by the last war, militaries had a group called 'cavalry' who went into battle riding on what animal?"

"On an animal?" says Zeke, doubtful. "Why would they ride animals into war?"

"It was before vehicles were invented," explains Tobias.

Zeke thinks about it for a few minutes before making a wild guess.

"Big dogs?" he guesses. "No, wait! Cows! Then they could eat them when they were done transporting stuff."

Will grins. "It says 'horses,'" he reads, then shows the answer to Zeke.

"What are horses?" asks Zeke.

"They were large four-legged mammals, like the ones on the carousel at Navy Pier. They were used for transportation before the invention of the internal combustion engine" explains Will.

"Um, Will," I say, "you're Erudite is showing."

He reddens slightly. Zeke removes his tee shirt. Now he and Will are both wearing nothing but jeans and, I assume, underwear.

Zeke turns to Uriah. "So you think you're not a pansycake? Let's see you try it!"

"Ok, fine," says Uriah. "I pick Erudite too."

Zeke digs a question out of the bowl.

"Uri," he says, opening the question. "Oh come on! This is an easy one!"

"What is it?" we ask in unison.

"Ugh. He has to go to the training room and field strip and reassemble a gun in under a minute."

We all had to practice that during the weapons portion of initiate training, so Uriah should be familiar. We all run to the training room, and Tobias unlocks a cabinet of guns. He browses the weapons in the case and grabs a riffle. He hands it to Uriah, who carries it to a table in the middle of the room. I watch the second hand of the clock in the room as it approaches the twelve.

"On your mark," I say. "Get set. Go!"

I keep my eye on the second hand of the clock as Uriah tears apart the gun and reassembles it. His movements are quick and sure.

"Done!" he calls, setting down the gun.

"Forty-nine seconds!" I call.

Zeke crumples up the question and throws it on the ground. Uriah gloats.

"Raise your hand if you haven't picked Dauntless yet," says Uriah.

Tobias and I raise our hands along with Uriah.

"Ok, Four," he says. "You just have Amity and Dauntless left, right? Which one do you want?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Well," says Tobias. "When you put it like that, I pick Dauntless."

"I was hoping you would say that," says Uriah with a wicked grin. "I dare you to let each of us throw one knife at you while you stand in front of the target. If you flinch or give up, you have to take off an article of clothing and forever be known as a pansycake."

Tobias rolls his eyes at the pansycake comment but agrees to the dare. Uriah finds eight knives in a cabinet and sets them out while Tobias takes his place at the target. Uriah grabs one of the knives and throws it at the target. It sticks in the wood about three inches away from Tobias' arm.

"Not bad," Tobias says. He steels himself for the next thrower, and Marlene steps up to take her turn.

Marlene's knife goes wide and ends up nearly a foot from Tobias' leg.

"Sorry, Four," she says. "Knife throwing wasn't my strongest suit in training, so I went wide so I wouldn't kill you."

"Thank you for not killing me," he says. "Let's arrange a time when we can meet here and work on your technique."

"Do you ever stop teaching?" asks Zeke, stepping up to grab a knife.

"Not as long as they have things to learn," says Tobias.

Zeke lets the knife fly, and the blade sticks in the wood just inches from Tobias' face.

"I thought you could use a little shave," says Zeke, smugly.

Tobias rolls his eyes as Shauna steps up to take her turn. She takes careful aim and lets the knife fly. It sticks in the wood beside Zeke's knife, a hair closer to Tobias' face.

"I like men with a close shave," she says, smirking at Zeke.

Lynn steps up with a determined face and grabs a blade. Tobias keeps his face placid, but I see his Adam's apple bob as he swallows hard. Lynn must not be very good at knife throwing. She takes aim and puts all her strength into letting the knife fly.

I almost cannot stand to watch as the knife hurtles end over end toward Tobias. I stare into his deep blue eyes and he stares back at me. With a _thunk_ the knife plants itself into the wood near Tobias' shoulder.

"Not bad," he says, patronizing her with his instructor voice. "But you don't need to put that much force into it. If you want to improve your technique, I can help you too."

Lynn's cheeks redden and I'm glad she doesn't get another shot at Tobias. Christina and Will step forward at the same time, and he defers to her. Christina grabs a knife, carefully adjusts her stance, and sends it flying. It sinks into the wood near Uriah's blade. She looks satisfied.

Will steps forward and takes a knife. He aims carefully and the blade ends up just inches from the top of Tobias' head. He smirks, pleased with his shot.

I am the only one left, and I know exactly what to do. I give Tobias an evil grin, and I can tell that he knows what is coming. He grins back. He's not nervous at all. I am excellent at knife throwing. I get into position and carefully take aim. The knife leaves my hand perfectly on target and lands right against Tobias' ear. He steps away from the backboard and turns to show us the nick on his ear.

"Now we'll have matching scars," I gloat.

He grins. On the way back to Zeke's apartment, Christina tells the rest of our friends what happened in transfer training the day Tobias threw knives at me. They're all impressed with my bravery, and even more impressed that Tobias would let me throw knives at him after that.

Back at Zeke's apartment, Tobias picks Christina to go next. She chooses Candor.

"Why did you transfer to Dauntless?" Tobias asks.

Christina repeats what she had explained to Will and I back in initiation. Candor initiation involves harsh interrogations under the effects of truth serum. By the end of initiation you have told all your deepest, darkest secrets to the entire faction. Christina was fed up with the Candor bluntness and didn't feel like opening herself up in front of her parents and everyone she knew.

"Well, you handle Candor questions well during the game," I say.

Our friends nod.

"Can you imagine being asked about everything you have ever done? Every emotion, ever crush, everything you do in the bathroom?" Christina says, her voice rising, "It's awful. I don't want to be _that_ open, and I don't care to know others that well, either."

We agree that Candor initiation sounds like a different kind of awful, and Christina goes on with the game.

"Marlene, you haven't gone in a while," she says. "Which faction?"

"How about Erudite," she says, "and if I get it right I want everyone to take another shot!"

We all agree. The drinks we have taken have been spaced out well, and we've all been eating and drinking water during the evening, so no one is getting too drunk, but the alcohol has made me feel calm and kind of floaty, and I could go for some more of that.

Christina removes a paper from the bowl. "Envelope four," she reads aloud.

I grab my jacket off the sofa and dig in the pocket. Envelope four is fat, and I pull it out without looking. I hand it to Marlene, who opens it with a quizzical look.

"Toys?" she asks, pulling a black plastic army figurine out of the envelope.

"You have to arrange the five toy soldiers into different patrol formations," says Christina, looking at the sheet in her hand.

Marlene nods and Christina gives her the first formation, arrowhead or wedge. Marlene arranges the plastic toys in an upside-down V shape.

"Column or file," says Christina, and Marlene lines up the toys in a straight line.

"Diamond," Christina directs, and Marlene arranges the toys in a diamond.

"Nope," says Tobias. "You forgot to put one of the soldiers in the middle. Four can do a diamond or square with a hollow center, but five soldiers means that one has to be in the middle. That keeps the formation tight. Or they might use it if the center person is someone they're trying to protect."

Everyone stares at Tobias. He has known the answer to every Erudite question about weapons and warfare. I wonder again about his Aptitude Test results. Could Tobias have an aptitude for Erudite too?

"What?" he asks, "I train soldiers. I have to know a lot about guns and war."

Marlene sticks her bottom lip out at him and removes her sweater, leaving her in just her skirt and a camisole.

"Tris," she says, still pouting. "Which faction?"

If she's pouting I don't want to ask for Dauntless. That would be a death wish. I already failed at Candor and answered all their questions as my Abnegation dare.

"Amity," I say.

Marlene looks disappointed. I think she wanted to get back at Tobias by giving me a hard dare.

"Fine," she says, her eyes lighting up when she settles on an idea. "I dare you to go to the platform in the Pit and sing a song into the microphone."

I have a terrible voice. The few times I have tried to sing, Caleb laughed at me. The school music teacher couldn't find a nice way to tell me that music isn't for me, and she was Amity. You know it's bad when an Amity can't find a nice way to put it. Combine that with the lack of music in Abnegation, and it's just not going to happen. Oh well, this is why I wore layers. I stand up from the sofa and reach up my dress to find the waistband of my shorts. I slide them down my legs, and my friends laugh and groan at my layering.

"How much clothing are you wearing, Stiff?" asks Will.

I just shrug. Like Christina, I could never be Candor. There are just things I don't want to do or say. Unlike Christina, I dressed for it.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: All good things must come to an end, right? I have enjoyed writing this story and spending some more time with Fourtris and the rest of the Divergent cast. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited. If you enjoy my writing, check out my other pieces. I've written for the Divergent and Hunger Games worlds.**

 **XOXO,**

 **Libby**

 **.**

Thinking of Candor, I decide to pick Christina to go next.

"I've been thinking that I'd go with Abnegation next, but you probably know lots of ways to make that torturous, so I'll pick Amity," she says.

Amity has to be my least natural faction. I think hard for a few minutes about my options. I could do something musical, artistic, or affectionate. Christina sings unashamedly in the shower, and her fashion sense indicates an eye for artistry, so I cue in on affection. I know that she and Will are kind of seeing each other, so there's no fun in that.

"I dare you to go around the circle, sit on each person's lap, and give them a kiss on the cheek."

I have a feeling that my Abnegation tendencies have made my dare lame, because Christina just shrugs. She walks to Uriah, perches herself on his knees, and gives him a peck on the cheek. Yup, it's lame.

Christina moves around the circle to Zeke, Shauna, and Marlene. She almost backs down when Lynn gives her a vicious scowl, but manages to complete the dare. Tobias is next, and I see Christina's hands shake as she approaches him.

"He's nicer than you think," I offer, "and he's not your instructor anymore, so you don't have to worry that he's going to shoot you or anything."

Chris nods and barely sits on the edge of Tobias' knees. She carefully leans in, making as little contact as possible, and brushes the tiniest kiss on his cheek before jumping quickly off his lap. His cheeks are slightly pink, and I wonder if all Abnegation blush like we do.

"You did this to me!" Christina says as she turns to me.

She drops herself heavily in my lap, throws her arms around my neck, and kisses my cheek with a loud smack. I squeal and push her off my lap, making her laugh.

"You did this to yourself!" she says, laughing.

Her last stop is on Will's lap, and she makes herself quite comfortable there before giving him a big kiss on the lips and a little one on his cheek. She makes no move to get off Will's lap, and he seems perfectly content to have her stay there.

"It's getting late," Christina whines with a yawn. "I have to work again tomorrow."

Uriah chimes in, "You know guys, Four has had four of the five factions, and he's gotten them all right. If he gets his Amity right he will have completed them all. Christina should ask him an Amity question. If he gets it right we would have a winner."

Everyone seems to like this idea, so Christina takes a minute to think about an Amity dare for Tobias.

"OK, Four," she says, "I dare you to give everyone a five-second goodnight hug, then carry Tris back to your place and let her stay the night with you."

This is uncomfortable for Tobias, but doable, so he accepts the challenge. As everyone finds their discarded clothing, he takes his place by the door. Christina and Will leave first. His hug for Christina is brotherly and a bit stiff. His hug for Will is flat-out awkward, and I can tell they're both counting down the five seconds.

Marlene and Lynn leave next, and Marlene gets the same stiff, brotherly hug that Tobias gave Christina. He's a bit warmer with Lynn, and whispers something in her ear before letting go. She nods and smiles at him, and I make a mental note to ask about it later.

Uriah and Zeke get bro hugs, then Uriah insists on hugging me as well before leaving. Shauna gets the same stiff, sisterly hug that the other girls got, but she hugs back with more warmth. I suppose that she has a different view of Tobias, not having been his student.

"You forgot something," says Zeke as we are turning to leave.

"What's that?" asks Tobias, a confused look on his face.

"You didn't hug Tris," Zeke replies, a broad grin spreading across his face.

Tobias turns to me, and pulls me into a tight hug. I let my arms wrap around his neck as his hands slide around my waist to my back. He picks me up so my feet dangle off the floor, and I laugh and plant a kiss on the side of his neck. He sets me back on the floor and gives me a gentle kiss on the lips before letting go.

"How come I didn't get a hug like that?" teases Zeke in mock disappointment.

"You're too heavy," Tobias teases back as we turn to go.

When the door closes behind us, Tobias turns to me, his eyes shy and uncertain.

"I'm, um, supposed to carry you home," he says, "but if you're uncomfortable, we don't have to. They won't know."

I pull him in for another hug and whisper in his ear, "You better make good on your dare."

He grins at me and throws me over his shoulder like a sack of flour. I resist the urge to squeal as he runs down the hall. I see Zeke's door open, and he sticks his head out. He's probably hoping to catch us welching on the dare. He grins at me and I wave over Tobias' back as we turn a corner out of his sight.

When we arrive at his apartment, Tobias sets me down so he can dig his keys out of his pocket and open his door. He holds the door open for me, and I walk in. As usual, I am struck by how sparse the furnishings are. Tobias has accumulated about as much in two years as I have in two weeks. We could each move out of our apartments with a single box.

"Can I get you anything?" Tobias asks, his Abnegation instincts kicking in.

"No, thank you," I reply.

We stand shyly near the door for a minute.

"Can I ask you a question?" I begin, hesitantly. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Tobias looks worried. Although I know a lot more than most people about his past, it's still not easy for him to open up about himself.

"Ok…" he says, warily.

"I was just wondering what you said to Lynn. You know, when you hugged her by the door."

"Oh, sure," he says, relieved. "I just thanked her for sharing with us about her sexual orientation. I told her that she was really brave and that I hoped she was satisfied with the way we reacted. Coming out is hard for a lot of people, and I wanted to make sure we properly acknowledged the bravery of taking that step."

I think of how Lynn had responded to him with an affirmative nod and a smile, and feel pleased with the way we responded to her news.

"That was very thoughtful of you. Open homosexuality is virtually unheard of in Abnegation. Is it common in Dauntless?"

Tobias considers my question for a minute. "I can think of a few, and it's pretty well accepted here. Dauntless is pretty much 'anything goes,' but it's not super common. Especially for the guys. Everyone here is so big on being tough that they forget what it really means to be brave."

As I contemplate this, I yawn. It really is quite late. Tobias, of course, notices.

"Let me get you something to sleep in," he says, moving toward his closet.

"That's not necessary," I say. "I came to the game prepared with layers. I have some things under my dress that I can sleep in."

Tobias nods and walks into the bathroom where he takes a new toothbrush from a cabinet and offers it to me.

"You can get ready in the bathroom in you like."

I nod and pass into the bathroom, where I wash up and strip down to my shorts, camisole, and underwear. I make a neat pile of my other clothes and walk out to the main room. While I was in the bathroom, Tobias put clean sheets on the bed for me, made the bed, and put together a place on the floor for himself, just like he did after I was attacked by Peter, Drew, and Al. I can't help feeling disappointed; I was hoping that now that we're dating, we might share the bed. I don't know that I'm ready for sex, but I'm pretty sure I would enjoy waking up in Tobias' arms.

"Is everything OK?" he asks, noticing my hesitation. "I put clean sheets on the bed for you."

"Thank you," I reply, willing myself to be brave. "You don't have to sleep on the floor, you know."

His eyebrows lift in surprise. "I thought that… You know… With your fear and all… I thought you might want your space."

I hate myself right now.

"I really hate this fear," I say, trying to explain myself. "It's horrible being afraid of something you know is going to be good. I just wish I could be Dauntless, but sometimes the Abnegation in me is like an anchor."

Tobias nods. "We walked away from our past, but it stayed with us, too. I haven't seen my father in two years, but I still expect to be hit every time I do something he wouldn't approve of. And he wouldn't approve of _anything_ we do here in Dauntless. But the past isn't all bad. It made you who you are, and I really like who you are. You're brave for others. You think about their feelings, about my feelings. You're sensitive in a way no Dauntless girl is. I like that about you."

I close the distance between us and launch myself into Tobias' arms. He pulls me into a tight embrace, and my feet dangle off the floor again. I plant kisses on his neck, jawline, and face. He does the same to me, and when our lips find each other, the kiss is passionate, hungry. He carries me to his bed and gently lays me down without breaking the kiss. I pull back and scoot my body to the far edge of the bed.

"Join me," I say, gesturing at the empty space beside me on the bed.

Tobias nods and moves toward the door to lock up and turn out the lights.

As he slides into the bed beside me, Tobias whispers, "I love you, Six."

"And I love you, Four."


End file.
